


Gold Fever

by RNoodles



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Monster Boyfriend, Rough Sex, Rut, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Teratophilia, dragon - Freeform, dragon boyfriend, handjob, princess/dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: The dragon Gallerus comes to the princess Laele with a fierce need to rut, a continuation of the characters in Fine Tuning.
Relationships: Princess/Dragon - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Gold Fever

It was a slow, quiet night in castle Underhewn. Carved from a singular white rock, the broad, towerless bastion sat on a hill above the town it protected. Windows glowed with light of those burning midnight oil and the few keeping watch in this slower part of the world. 

Inside the castle itself guards on the night shift patrolled the halls, sconces gave a low glow to light the way of the restless and the vigilant. In the hot summer night the castle remained cool, pristine white stone with long blue rugs that made travel without boots pleasant. 

In the upper halls of the castle princess Laele’s door remained shut and locked a lamp gave off a soft glow, enough to see what she was writing as she took notes on a late night inspiration. She hummed the tune to herself, marking notes on sheet music. Sitting in comfort her lighter summer nightgown gave a rough sketch of her body, a comfortable favorite of hers when she had nowhere to go, no one to see. 

Her room held a large bed covered in silks with hanging drapes, a sizable wardrobe where she kept her favorite outfits and spare sheet music, two brassy, new music stands, a fancy violin, an old lute, a sturdy, wooden desk she wrote at adorned with a lamp and a golden dragon’s scale, and a broad double window overlooking the city. 

On this window there was a rhythmic thump, a familiar pattern, an agreed upon one. Her brow furrowed as she set her music down and approached, unlocking and opening the windows. 

A great gold-scaled claw gripped the windowsill, the head of a proud gold dragon rose up to meet her. His eyes wild, his jaws parted in a pant as he lifted his bulk over the window and pulled himself into the room, gouging the floor with his claws. His body shook with each breath and his heavy tail hung outside the window, his frenzy fixed on Laele. 

The princess gasped as the dragon pulled himself into her room taking a step back, then as he marked up the floor she chided him, “Gal! You aren’t supposed to be here! How am I supposed to explain all these marks in the floor? And get your tail in here, if you haven’t been caught yet you will.”

She walked past him to the window. With a grunt she pulled him up into the room, letting it thwap against the ground. 

“What's wrong? Why are you giving me that look Gal?”

The dragon Gallerus panted, moving towards her with an intense look in his eye. Laele backed up to her bed, stumbling back on it as he approached. The dragon’s muscular bulk was illuminated by the low light, the gleam of his scales subdued, with each step his musculature was on display to her. 

Laele scooted back as he took his first steps onto the bed, backed up to the headboard. “Hurdy gurdy!”

Gal blinked, coming out of his trancelike state and flopping on the bed, his head a few feet from her as he made a frustrated huff, Laele squeaking at the rush of hot air. 

“Gal.. what’s wrong? You’re usually not like this.”

A rumble passed through his chest that rattled the wood of the bed. A frustrated look sat upon his draconic features as his wings stayed pinned to his back. “...I am in a rut.”

“In a.. oh that’s all?” Laele laughed with an unexpected snort. She fell back on the pillows with a sigh. 

“I thought you were sick or crazed, the way you came in here so late.”

“...the rut is worse this time.”

Laele tilted her head, “why is it worse, love?”

“I think it is because I have a partner. My body wants me to rut harder.”

A light blush dusted her cheeks, and she laid down to face his snout, “because of me huh? I guess I better help with that.”

“Laele, you have not seen a rut-“

She silenced him with a kiss to his snout, stroking his scales. “Lets just help you tonight, tomorrow I’ll take care of you.”

“But-“

“Let me get a few buckets, there’s already a mess here and we don’t need it to get worse. It’ll be fun Gal, relax.”

Gallerus waited, flopped on the bed. Laele set about clearing the room, pushing her instrument cases to the side, cleaning off her desk, and lastly she hushed the dragon to sneak outside and ask a guard on patrol for two cleaning buckets, one filled with water and the other empty. Each simple wooden bucket was two feet across and a foot deep. He watched as she set these on the floor, her back to the window. 

She sat down cross-legged, back to the window, rolling up the sleeves to her night gown. “Alright love, come over here, let me help you.”

Both front claws hit the floor with a thud as he made his way to her. His head met her first and nuzzled the crook of her shoulder. Laele giggled, tracing kisses along his neck with a feathery touch. As she did she gasped, spotting the long, heavy member of his with swaying, full balls. She swore he was thicker than last time, his nuts more swollen, his body hotter to the touch as his breath began to quicken with her touch. 

“Gods.. have you been that hard this entire time?”

“..it is a rut.”

“That’s amazing.. don’t worry Gal, I’ll take care of you. I need you to let me know when you’re close, ok? I’m going to keep your release in this bucket, then tomorrow you can get as messy as you want.” As she spoke she let the nightgown begin to slip around her shoulders, lamplight casting shadows over the valley of her cleavage. 

She giggled as his pupils dilated with her words, his cock jerking, fat drops of precum fell from the tip. 

“Gal you’re making a mess! Get over the bucket!” She tugged his head as his body passed over him, softer scales of dull gold that passed over her head until she beheld her prize, his mighty cock that dripped slick precum down the length of his shaft and into the bucket. 

Laele shuddered beneath him. She bit her lip, dwarfed by his size, and let her hands find his thighs stroking the sensitive scales in small circles. As she did she allowed herself closer to his member, letting her breath caress him in teasing sensations. 

Gal grunted, huffing in sexual frustration as she avoided touching him directly. “Laele.. you have no need to tease me, I am more than ready.”

“Mmm, but I like teasing you.” She smirked up to his lover as she allowed her hands up his hips, then let them close around his shaft with a few lazy pumps. As she did Gal moaned a deep, resonant sound and a stream of clear, salty precum splashed her. 

“Ahh! Gal you have to keep it in the bucket. Gods, how backed up are you?”

“It’s a rut!” He grunted, rocking his hips for more with desperate breaths. 

Laele quickly stroked him, thumbs rolling along the sensitive underside of his imposing shaft, needing more than just one hand to close around it. Great pants and stifled moans rocked his body, chest filling with each breath above her. His claws flexed on the floor, digging in. Precum flowed in a copious stream that slickened his cock and Laele’s hands, dripping down her upper arms. With bitten lip she moved her whole body into slower strokes that focused on the head, more of the nightgown parting around her breasts as the dragon’s sounds excited her, made her thighs come together as she watched the pulse and throb of his manhood. 

Gallerus’s moans changed from sexually frustrated to sexually gratified. Leaning against the wall, with Laele between his legs his hips rocked with want, heavy cock continuing to drool. 

Missing that his precum was beginning to fill the bucket a third full, Laele attempted to keep him poised over his target. “Gal! Gal you’re making a mess!”

She propped it up between her legs and switched to swift jerks of his cock, leaning in to kiss at the head, suckling what she could. The sensations drew quicker, shallow breaths from the heavy dragon above, moans raising in pitch. She struggled with the flow of precum, sputtering as it leaked down her neck. 

Her hands traveled the length of his shaft in fast strokes, jerking him with more and more want as she felt his body heat up. As a growl began to build in his chest she hushed him. 

“Gal- Gal no, you can’t roar in here someone will definitely hear you.” With that she squeezed the base of his dick, pulling her hands all the way along its length to the head facing her. Gal arched his back with a moan, a muscular back leg lifting slightly with the sudden sensation, hooking around her back to encourage her.

“Laele-“ he gasped, eyes shut tight as she overwhelmed him. He stifled another moan, deep enough to rattle his partner to her core. 

“Laele.. I’m getting close. Its going to happen any second-“ his words caught in his throat as his hips bucked, smearing the throbbing head against her cheek as it stayed pointed at her. 

She could feel his cock swelling even thicker, heating, and she desperately tried to aim it down into the bucket. His member was so hard aiming it was difficult, his breaths quickening at an unstoppable rate above her. He was still aimed at her face and she began to panic, feeling his balls churn, another spout of precum splattered her face and chest as she could feel the onset of his climax. She panicked, and tried to lift the bucket with one hand as she jerked him. The voluminous precum splashed from it onto thr floor as she cried out, “Gal bucket!”

His front half collapsed as he held back great moans, giving her the right angle just in time, with a great release gallons of heated white cum erupted from the broad head of his heavy dick with incredible force, pounding the base of the bucket with each release. Laele jerked him, eyes wide as she watched his first few loads spill over the bucket, more productive than any climax she had witnessed from him yet. 

“Fuck fuck fuck-“ Laele continued stroking him as his hips bucked with another release, body lurching as the fat head of his dick aimed at her, hot cum forcing its way from tightened balls up the shaft of his dick to spray and soak Laele with loads so close together they might has well have been a continuous stream. In her panic she pushed at his side to get him off, he flopped over and out of her hands as another rush of his climax spattered the window behind her and made a line of hot white streaking across the wall. 

She took hold of his cock again, trying to bring his climax to and end. She stroked, his last few explosive loads soaking her as she eased him through it. Finally his orgasm began to subside, chest heaving with each deep breath as she lay beneath him, cock dribbling its last loads over her chest, her hands tending to his shaft trying to ensure he got every last drop out. 

The dragon collapsed on his side allowing her to handle him, breathing heavily. Still heated, his cock remained just as hard as it lay across her body, a mess as the room was dominated with his saffron scent, his heat making sweat glisten on her skin. 

Laele looked down his shaft, finding his heavy balls. “Fuck.. you aren’t done yet are you big boy?”

Gal let his head fall back. His chest heaving, his voice came between heated pants. “It’s the rut.”

“I know I know. Hey, I have an idea. Don’t move.” Laele kissed his snout as she slipped out from under him. Toweling off she assembled silk blankets and pulled them together with a cord from the curtains, sitting it on the bed.

“If you need to rut, I think your body wants to move more. What if you use this?”

Gal looked at the assemblage with disgust, “you want me to hump your bed.”

Laele snorted, “that’s a way of putting it, I guess. But I’m going to be with you, and you can use all the force you want to get this out of your system. The blankets should catch the mess then I’ll toss them out the window. At worst, it doesn’t work and we don’t do it again.”

The dragon gave her a skeptical look. “I do not think that would keep attention off-“

He sniffed at the blanket, eyes dilating. It took a moment for it to click for Laele, then she smirked at him. 

“Smells like me, doesn’t it? Come on you.”

She took his head in her hands, guiding him across the bed so he climbed into the makeshift mount. His back legs steadied himself and Laele sat with his head level with her’s. 

“That’s it, just like that. You like the smell of me huh, Gal?” Her fingertips stroked his snout, his wild eyes fixed on her. 

“I want you to sit right here, I’m going to make sure it's tight enough for you.” She planted a kiss on his snout then climbed under him, her back and ass grazing his underbelly. She pulled herself through until she found the edge of the bundle, his needy tip inches from it. With one hand she stroked him, slow and teasing down his entire length making his thick thighs tremble around here. 

“Come on big boy, if you want it you have to take it.”

At her encouragement he pushed his massive cock through the folds. She could feel his heat through the layers of blankets as his hips rolled forward, and with a bump met the bundle.

“Should I be feeling something?” Gallerus asked.

“Yes right about- now!” Laele pulled the drawstring borrowed from the curtains making the bundle much, much tighter around his needy shaft. The gold scaled dragon hissed, back arching to grind his shaft deep at the tighter feeling. A pleased smirk drew over her lips as pleasure overrode his brain. 

She giggled as she tucked his tongue back in his jaws, “I had a feeling that’d work. Alright big guy, rut away.”

With a lighter kiss to the top of his snout his strong hips began to move, slow motions at first. Each buck rattled the bed lightly, Gal getting a feel for Laele’s setup. He nuzzled into her hands with a snort, a hot blast of air against her as he began to thrust in earnest. With his slow pace he moaned, the blankets caressing him and letting him fully engulf his cock. 

“Oh Gal,” Laele sighed, caressing his head. “You must have so much backed up there, just let it all out for me. Would you do that?”

He snorted again, a stronger huff as he bucked into the bed more fiercely, banging it against the wall. Laele jumped with another giggle, kissing his snout. “More, more!”

She watched with a lustful gleam in her eye as his girth sawed into the mount, watching the way his body packed so much strength into every thrust, how his hips dipped into it, feeling the rumble of each moan as it passed through him. 

Laele squealed as Gallerus tipped her over with her snout, as he tore her silken pants apart, at the feel of his hot breath. The dragon seized her thighs and held them open as his snout brushed her sex clumsily, tongue slathering over her thighs in a messy, frenzied attempt at foreplay.

“Oh Gal! Gal just do it-“ Laele moaned at his teasing, already so worked up by him. The taste of her arousal made his pupils dilate, made his body heat as he gave another powerful buck that cracked the bed. Laele guided his claws to trace her body, squirming into his hold. She bounced each time his hips bent the bed, each time the headboard cracked into the wall. Gallerus’s pounding picked up its pace as his breaths came hard. 

With a sharp cry Laele felt the length of his tongue pierce her, slipping through her entrance and delving deep, his radiant heat making her eyes roll back as she gripped his claws, riding his snout with as much lust. Lips parted she panted, moaning great satisfied moans as Gallerus bucked faster, rutting into the mount as he thrust his tongue deep inside her, eager to taste her and feel her depths, to hear her scream. 

Laele sat up, clutching his head as her hips rolled, breasts bounced with the vigor of his fucking as she felt him nearing a crest. She stuffed a pillow into her face to stifle her screams, feeling the bend and strokes of his long tongue caressing her clit with every thrust she gave him, her other hand gripping his horn as she tried to ride his snout harder.

He snarled, a sharp, powerful sound that shattered any resistance to Laele’s oncoming climax. She squeezed around his tongue, thighs holding his snout as her free hand pulled his horn to draw him deep. Her own arousal squirted around his tongue as he swallowed her flavor, devouring her. Her moans bounced as he rammed the bed, stifled by the pillow and her climax blossomed into a second, smaller one as he finally achieved his own. 

While the blankets were tied around the middle they were not sealed, as Gallerus hilted himself in them with a heated snarl the head of his fat dick peeked through, and with it his climax escaped him, powerful loads that splattered Laele’s broken bed. His hips pushed and pushed, trying to drive his cock deeper until the bed snapped in half, sliding Laele into the headboard pinning her there as his slick tongue slathered over her most sensitive regions. 

She collapsed atop him, glistening with sweat as she hugged his neck. Gallerus gasped, panted, moaned as his hardness could not be quelled. His tongue lazily painted her thighs, lapping up stray arousal hungrily as he began to roll his hips again, rocking the bed. Laele felt the motion as she sat back against the headboard, her top barely holding together as she met his demanding glare. Giving him a drowsier smile in her afterglow she watched the way he bucked the bed. 

“Mmm, that must be the rut still. You still have so much left to give tonight..” she drew his tongue back in his jaws as he clutched the broken bed, pumping his thick cock into it again. 

“Gal, your voice..,” she swooned, watching the effect her words had on him with glee as they kept his eyes wild. 

“Gods Gal, you get me worked up.” With a finger she unlaced the knot keeping the top drawn over her chest. Gallerus’s eyes widened with another fierce snort, tail smacking the ground as he was enraptured by her, focused on her hands.

Her sultry moan stopped midway, her finger snagged in a loop on the gown. 

“Ah gods- if you send me a note next time I can find something that comes off easy. Hold on-“

She fidgeted with the top, gasping as the dragon delivered another fierce buck. “Oh in a rut I’m sure even this works for you doesn’t it?”

Gallerus made a low growl, and lunged rending the top apart. His fangs caught in the fabric along with her finger, and the sleeves hooked on her arms tangling them together. 

“Gal!” She giggled over his rumbling growl as she fell over with him, holding his head. She began to unhook fabric from each fang, bit by bit she loosened the hold on his jaws as she laughed to herself. Only half of his jaw was unhooked when he became impatient, and tore again tossing his head back.

“No don’t eat that- that’s my comfiest top!”

He froze with it half down his throat, then swallowed. She sighed with a look of annoyance and amusement as his head lowered to the bed, tracing his scales again as she took him in her hands. 

“...I will steal you another.” He rumbled, panting lightly. 

“You will steal me two more,” she smiled down to him, giving his snout another kiss before laying back on the headboard before him.

“Oh Gal-“ Laele mewled, resuming her sultry sounds, the aftershocks of her climax dwindling. She let what remained of the top fall open just barely exposing her chest to him. His eyes lit up at the sight and he bucked the bed hard with another crack of wood, making her chest bounce again.

“Oh you like that a lot, baby..” she sighed again, her hands coming to her chest. She rolled her breasts together exaggerating the valley of cleavage, moaning as she played with her nipples, squeezing them softly. She could feel the tremors from him. Clutching the bed, forcing it down he rammed his mighty cock, swollen with need, giving a harsh fucking as her teasing drove him wild. He could feel the soft folds of the blankets drawn tight, her dizzying scent of strawberries and sex filling his lungs with fire with each breath. His wings opened around her, more dominant, each moan making his member even more sensitive. 

Laele watched the way his sides heaved, watched him push out every breath he took. She relished in the way he moaned deep, harsh sounds, drawing her own hands along his body to work him up all the more.

“You’re being so good Gal,” she sighed, lifting his head, hugging him so his snout pushed into her cleavage. She drew lazy circles on the underside of his scales, sighing lighter, airy breaths laced with moans. 

“You’re being so good.. won’t you cum for me? Just let it all out.” Her whispers reached his ears as she spoke against his scales, holding him intimately close.

“Cum for me Gal. I know you’re there. Just let go.” As she spoke she pressed him deeper into her chest, the dragon blasted hot air against her in another snort as his claws dug into the floor. His hips banged into the bed, wood splintered beneath the savage lay and his swollen balls slapped against the plush sheets over and over. 

Laele held him as his breaths became shallow, uneven. Moans became louder, great golden wings unfurled over both of them as he growled and snarled into her chest, stifling roars as pleasure flooded his senses. A third climax overtook him, rutting the bed as his heavy balls tightened, releasing thick volumes of his hot seed, into the blankets and onto the bed, making twice the mess there already was. 

“Good boy,” she rewarded him with kisses, strokes as he climaxed, kissing him through his orgasm and doting on him. She felt signs of his climax from holding his head: the way his body tensed, the way his throat rumbled, the heat of him against her bare skin, the sharp buck of his hips. The dragon’s legs shook and collapsed, his head in her hands as they both sat hazy in their afterglows on the decimated bed. The top hanging off her arms she fell back, Gallerus resting his head atop her bare chest. Light fingertips drew over the contours of his scales as his own claws held her, grazing her and keeping her to the bed. 

She began to hum. It was a familiar tune, and in the frenzy of his rut Gallerus heard her. Relaxing, he began to hum with her. His powerful bass understated her melody, and the vibrations soothed her as they lay together. His claw rose to attempt to lace her fingers. She smiled, sneaking her fingertips around her claws, and gave him a squeeze. A deep sigh coursed through his body that shook what was left of the bed. 

There was a knock at the door. “Princess Laele? May I see you?”

Laele paled beneath Gallerus, looking over the room with terror, then the two looked to each other. “...just a minute!”

As she rose Gallerus spoke a spell that cleaned her off, and began using the same spell on the rest of the room bit by bit. 

Laele checked the lock, “now isn’t a great time, can you come back tomorrow?”

“Yes but-“

“And it's the middle of the night! What do you think you’re doing waking me up like this?”

Gallerus was distracted by her as she stood at the door, entirely nude, leaning against it. His head started to swim as he was drawn towards her, his heavy cock still hard, dragging over the ground. His head low, he nipped at her ass with a playful lick making her gasp. 

“Gal stop- I’m fine! Everything’s fine!”

“That’s all well and good, but I need to talk to you, about the trip to the mountains tomorrow.”

Laele cursed under her breath, stifling a moan as she felt his tongue slip over her thigh, felt each hot pant he took against her skin. 

“Can you come back in in a moment? Now isn’t a grea-at time!” Her pitch rose as the slick, heated muscle of his tongue found her entrance. She swatted at him, trying halfheartedly to push him away. 

“The guards are only gone for so long, I might not get another chance.”

“What do you need?” She managed to cut off another moan as he nipped her ass, relaxing as his attentions ceased. 

Gallerus watched her speak to the human on the other side of the door and reared back on his hind legs. With powerful claws he gripped the doorframe, and with a miscalculation of space tried to thrust himself deep inside of her. Instead, he pulled himself up on the door frame over Laele and pinned her to the door, grinding his leaking shaft against her back with a shuddering huff. 

Laele squeaked again as she was flattened to the door, hips squirming as she tried to chide him. 

“We’ve fed Sir Edwin bad meat tonight, he’ll be too sick to go out with us tomorrow.”

“No down here-“ Laele hissed as Gallerus continued. Instead of lowering his body a claw pulled her up off the ground, sitting her wet slit atop the hot, broad head of his dick. She bit back a moan as she held herself to the door, trying to silence her harsher breaths as he ground against her entrance, feeling the strength of him as he pushed her up against the door. A rolling growl passed through his body. 

“What was that?”

“Woodwork, creaky during the summer-“ she smacked his chest more severely and his sounds silenced. She rocked her hips back and forth, and eased herself onto the head of his massive dick feeling his excessive, hot precum splashing inside of her and dripping out her entrance. She bit her wrist, desperately trying to stifle her cries. 

“Sir Edwin won’t be with us but they’ve assigned Sir Perry. You know how anal retentive he can be-“ as he spoke Gallerus tried to thrust, the angle too awkward to fit more of himself inside her. She held his neck behind her head as he pulled them higher against the door, bucking his hips forcing half a foot of his cock deeper with a sudden movement that caused her to squeak around her wrist. 

“So I was thinking, you wanted to visit the high glen? I don’t think he’ll be up for it. If you want to go to the mountains-“

“Gal fuck-“ she hissed against the door, his chest pressed to one side of her face and the wood of the door the other. She ground back, feeling much more of his size as he eased another half a foot of throbbing, hot dragon cock deeper. 

“-we could easily visit the tulip valley. Its closed comparatively, and-“ Gallerus stifled another grunt, wings unfurling as he began to thrust into his smaller lover. Holding her to the door his needy cock pushed into her folds over and over, with each buck she gasped into her wrist, moaning softly as she squeezed his shaft and pushed back. 

“-are the windows open? It's blustery tonight.”

“No!” She screamed, nodding up to Gallerus to continue. She pushed back against his body, trying to take even more of him. “I mean yes- yes the window is open. It's normal. Normal sounds!”

She spoke the word “sounds” with an unintentional moan as she felt Gallerus bottom out, grinding his lengthy shaft into her depths with deeper huffs.

“..are you sure- did you eat the roast we served for Sir Edwin? Oh gods this is a mess-“

Gallerus drew back until only his cock filled her then thrust again, pounding her against the door roughly. “No! Just re-arranging my desk! Its he-avy-“

With each buck her words were interrupted, bounced as his broad shaft pierced her again and again. She tapped his belly three times and he paused. While impaled on his cock she turned herself, whining into her wrist until she faced his broad underbelly. Laele leaned into him, wrapping arms and legs around his body, head on his chest to feel his frantic heartbeat, hear his deep, powerful breaths. 

“I can lend a hand? The guards-“

“No-o!” She bit her lip as Gallerus thrust deep inside her again, much easier in this position. He was also able to handle her more roughly with her back to the door, keeping her utterly pinned against him. 

“What’s that? I think you spoke away from the door.”

She turned her head, lips parted as another pounding thrust rocked her body, a moan escaping her lips turning her cheeks bright red. “Look I’m giving myself per-rsonal time, does that make enough se-ense!”

The door rattled, iron ring clanging on its hinge as Gallerus’s thrusts tested the durability of the door. 

“Oh-oh!” Realization dawned in the other voice. “I uh- my mistake princess, uh- when should I-“

Laele bit Gallerus’s broad chest, nails digging over his scales and ankles locked around his hips as she felt another forceful thrust. “Not now!”

“Right! Uh- so in an hour? Yes?”

Gallerus huffed, claws lancing the wood around her door as he began to lay into her harder, pleasure mounting as his breaths came quicker. Each pound made Laele see stars and made it harder to focus on the conversation, so utterly filled by him as she felt his hot precum drip down along his balls, dizzy with the thought of his first climax that night. 

“Fuck fuck fuck yes! Yes!” She cried out, gripping Gallerus. 

“An hour then!”

The footsteps wandered off as Gallerus snarled, his pounding turning to a more severe fucking. 

“Harder-“ she hissed, and cried out as she was pushed to the door, his cock pounding deep inside of her. 

There was an eruption of precum she mistook for his climax, filling her and making a mess between them. The sudden heat made her head spin and tilted her into her climax, seizing up and tightening around his dick with firmer pulses. His hips jerked as a full bodied shudder passed through him, jaws parted as plumes of smoke drifted from his nostrils. 

Laele arched her back and writhed as he pounded her through her first climax and into a second. She screamed against his underbelly, cheeks bright red, and let her body fall limp as he utterly dominated her, the hinges of the door rattling harder and the lock grinding more. In her orgasm she squeezed and milked his cock, tight and hot around the invading member as another splash of hot precum made a mess down Gallerus’s muscular thighs. 

Gallerus stifled a roar at the sensation, pushing as deep as he could, back claws scraping the floor raking over it as he desperately tried to fit more of himself inside her during his climax. She felt his shaft swell up thicker than anytime before making her skin flush red hot, and the surge of cum to follow more than filled her. His heavy balls unloaded another tide of hot cum that splattered between them, the pressure for Laele was incredible as he came faster than she could release him making her cry out and scream, pulling her body to his as he sandwiched her to the door. 

With a swift movement she pulled herself free, up and off his cock to sit between his thighs jerking him fiercely. He snarled digging into the wood, surges of his cum forced from his cock as she took his loads to her face and chest, moaning with him. One hand gripped his massive balls and squeezed, a deeper, more powerful roar came from the dragon as a torrent of fat loads of his hot cum doused her from the head of his heavy dick. 

Finally his climax began to wane, his jaws parted with ragged breaths, wings trying to stabilize himself. Laele brushed the mess from her face, her mouth flooded with the flavor as she watched his hard cock bob and drip with his last loads. She pushed at his abdomen lightly and he allowed himself to fall on his back, gasping for breath as Laele sat back against the door breathing heavily, the two a hot mess as they melted in their afterglow together. 

Gallerus found Laele in his claws and wrapped around her as he lay on his back. His chest heaved with each breath as he felt her body cuddle up to him, press to his chest with loving kisses and touches.

Laele, a sopping mess, settled on his chest kissing him all over. Dizzy with pleasure, her heart racing, she pulled at his claws and he hugged her. The lazy murmur of a spell dissipated the mess, cleaning her as his tail wrapped up along her back, his broad gold muzzle making affectionate touches. 

“Love..” she breathed, holding him tight. Careful to listen to his heartbeat, she could feel the frenzy of his rut beginning to tide, satiating him. His heartbeat was finally beginning to calm, his breaths becoming fuller. She nuzzles him back with kisses, and her foot bumped his hard member again. 

“Still in a rut, love?” She whispered to him, reaching up to hold his head. 

He shook it no, “I can take care of myself now, the worst is over.”

Her thumbs ran over the details of his jaw’s smaller scales, her smile softer, tired in the late hour. “You know I’m not going to let you do that.”

A warmer, accepting smile drew over his jaws as he gave her a small dragonkiss, a smaller stroke of the tip of his tongue along her neck. 

“I… was I bad during my rut? Was I mean to you?”

Laele drew down his body with a smaller laugh, an amorous sound. “You were a lot in more ways than one. You did eat my favorite top and promised me three.”

Her hands drew down to find his stiff member, and took him in gentler strokes. With lighter touches her hands made their way up his length to draw back down slowly, over and over. 

Gallerus hissed, back leg kicking as she sat atop him. “That is all?”

“I also had to tell Percy I was fucking myself.” Precum began to leak down his length in plentiful volumes. She leaned in to draw her tongue up his shaft, tasting his familiar saffron flavor.

“Ahh- Percy? I do not think I know Percy.” Letting his head fall on the broken bed a claw drew over her back making her shudder, his great length throbbing hard with want, slick with precum. 

“I think he has a more romantic interest in me, he’s just afraid to say it.” She let her hands drift down to his balls, each larger than her fist. She squeezed them gingerly in both hands, massaging and rolling them. Gallerus moaned and arched his back, a spout of hot precum erupting from the head of his cock onto his chest, his moans more sexually frustrated as she handled his heavy balls. 

“You know dragons take multiple partners. You can have him if you wish.”

She considered it, kissing his balls and loving on them, relishing in their size. Her hands drew up from them along his shaft as another spout of precum escaped the tip, wetting his chest. His hips rocked, claws flexing in the air. “Maybe. He has to be able to handle you though. And you’re a mouthful.”

At that she kissed all over the head of his cock, suckling where she could, hands drawing over his shaft as she drank down his precum. Gallerus moaned deeper, huffing louder breaths as smoke curled from his jaws. 

“No no! No fire in here. There’s already enough to fix.”

“No fire but I cannot help all of the smoke,” he panted as she worked him in slow, firm, affectionate motions. She kissed and doted on the tip as her hands moved up and down his shaft, thumbs devoted to stroking the underside. Another surge of precum filled her mouth and she sputtered, coughing. 

“Can’t you warn me?” She teased, giving the base of his shaft a squeeze. It bucked in her hands and she giggled.”

“Warn what? Oh? No, that just happens, especially when you tease my balls.”

“Do that again!” Slowing, she sat back more to tease the shaft. Gallerus tilted his head and twitched his cock making it buck again. The motion made her giggle.

“If I had a dick I’d do that all the time, make it make sounds when it flopped on things.”

“And make sounds when it hurts?” He teased back, sighing with a lighter moan as her hands resumed fast, light strokes along his length, chest rising faster. 

“I don’t see it hurting you when you flop it on my tits,” she smirked back, swirling hands over the head as she teased him. He gasped again, huffing. 

“Oh? Are you getting close, love?” She asked gently, squeezing his dick harder as she stroked faster. “Give me whatever’s left in these.”

She palmed his huge balls best she could, rolling them as she jerked his cock and kissed, made out with the head. Gallerus moaned, and let his body relax into her pleasure. He could feel it welling up in the balls she teased, reaching his breai. As she played with him. 

“Love..” he echoed, deeper voice resonating in the room. His claws dragged up her back. “Love.. you are doing so well..”

His eyes rolled back as he felt his climax coming, letting it happen without restraint. Laele sat at his hips, jerking his leaky cock and rolling his heavy balls. She felt them tighten, pull up and she cradled them firmly, grinding them as she made smooth, hard strokes along his cock. Gallerus’s back arched with a sweeter, slower moan as white streaked up his chest. Laele could feel the buck of his heavy cock with every release it made, and forced it to point back at the dragon. Her strokes kept him writhing beneath her, his bulky form shifting. The last of his intimate climax poured onto his chest, dripping off his gold-scale body as he lay back on the floor. 

Laele watched with no small amount of pride as his shaft began to soften, felt her lover relax onto the carnage of his rut. She eased him through the rest of his last climax, kissing the messy head of his dick and licking it clean before crawling up the dissipating mess to flop on his neck, hugging him close. 

“Laele.. why did you stay with me through my rut? And not make me leave?” His claws came around her back, hugging her smaller body to him. 

“It was a lot, but you mean a lot to me. Don’t worry. We’ll be prepared. Next time.” With a drowsy kiss to his chest she drifted off, dozing in the comforting warmth of his body. 

Gallerus traced claws over her, her light snoring a familiar, soothing sound. Keeping her atop his belly, he moved the bed back together, and with a spoken word mended the broken wood. The grains of the wood were mismatched, but a large blanket would cover that. His tail flicked the door and let it rattle. Hinges would need to be fixed. With another spoken word the screws dug in tighter. A last spoken word and one by one marks made by claws left the stone and wood they marked. 

Gallerus lifted the sleeping princess onto her bed, drawing the blankets over her. His clumsy talons did their best to tuck her in, misfolding the blanket and propping her head up with far too many pillows. With a soft plume of fire he lit a nearby candle, carefully sliding it to the center of her nightstand. 

Sitting back, he checked over everything in his mind. Not a single piece out of place. He lowered his scaled muzzle to her for one last nuzzle, and left a single gold scale tucked in her hand. 

The dragon turned to the open windows and lept, soaring high into the cool night air, soaring under cover of darkness as he slipped from the castle, gliding on to the mountains ahead.


End file.
